The Nanny: Outtakes
by FatAmyFan21
Summary: This is where I will be posting any Emmett POVs that goes along with the story The Nanny.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my first Emmett's POV! This basically a small look into Emmett's mind. It doesn't go into a lot of detail but it still lets you in on what he was thinking. I'm not sure how often I will do this, I know it won't be nearly as often as I update the actual story... Well, I hope you enjoy it :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW TWILIGHT!**

I never thought I could fall for someone so fast. I suppose I should be a little scared, but I just couldn't make myself have that reaction. I really truly liking her when I first saw her. I mean she is gorgeous. I love how good she is with the kids.

Those kids are the most important things in my life. If anything happened to them I think I would die. Knowing that Lauren treated them the way she did right under my nose make me furious. I cannot describe how bad that makes me feel. As long as I live I will never be able to make that up to my kids, but that won't stop me from trying.

It seems like my kids will finally be getting the mom that they deserve. I know, I know. It's pretty early to be thinking of Bella as their mother. But, she treats them that way and in all honesty I think she thinks of them as her kids as well.

The same goes for me with Graham. He is such a good kid and he gets along with the whole family. Both Bella and Graham fit so effortlessly into my life. I know that Graham has a dad that is in his life and is awesome with him, but I mean how can another one hurt?

My attraction to her sored very early on. The day that she made that video of the kids doing a talent show. I couldn't believe she thought to do that. The whole talent show in itself was an awesome thing to do. She wanted to get to know Zach and get him comfortable with her. Not everyone would care if Zach liked them or that he was quiet. I loved that she cared about my kids even then. She is just a loving person.

It was good to find out that her personality was just as wonderful as her looks. That can be hard to find in a woman, trust me I found that out the hard way.

We began to hang out more and more when I had days off (or short days). It was wonderful. I fell for her more and more each day; with every new thing I found out about her. One day at the park I got enough courage to ask her to my parents' cook out.

It started with her commenting on my weirdness. "You know, you're weird… I like it!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you! My sister says that my type of weirdness isn't appreciated. Maybe I should record you saying that so that I have proof." I replied.

She agreed with me, "Maybe you should."

That's when I decided to man up and ask her to come to the cook out. I wanted her to meet my family. "Oooooor you could tell her yourself. My family is having a cook out and I just remembered that she said I could invite whoever I would like. So, you can come if you want. You can bring Jake and Graham of course." This all came out of my mouth so fast that I'm sure it sounded like one long ass word. And yea you heard right, I chickened out a little, telling her she could bring the baby daddy. Yea, it's not a date any more. But that's ok I will still get to hang out with her.

But she actually seemed happy about the invitation. Of course, ever the worrier, she had to make sure she wasn't invading a family event. However, by this time I was pretty much thinking of her and Graham as family… She doesn't need to know that.

I suppose it was a good thing I chickened out of inviting her as my date, because it would have been sucky to have to be late to my first date with her.

That cook out was the best thing that could have happened for us, I think. Even though I got there late, I got to meet all of Bella's friends. They all seemed pretty nice from what I could tell. However, I don't think I was paying too much attention to them. Most of my attention was on Bella. That might make a stalker… I don't know.

But, Jake caught me staring at her.

"So, you like the baby mama. Huh?" He asked.

"I um…" I wasn't sure what the protocol was for confessing your feelings about a guy's best friend/baby mama.

"No worries man. I don't mind if you do. You seem like a good guy. But, if you hurt her or Graham I will have to kill you and hide the body." He stated.

"Oh. Well, um yea. I really do like her. Truthfully I was going to ask her to come here as my date, but I chickened out." I told him.

"Dude, man up! She likes you too."

I rose my eyebrows at him. "How do you know that?"

"I've known her my whole life. I know her tells. She keeps looking over here at you. She's just a little more subtle than you about it." He replied. That made me blush a little, which made Jake laugh pretty loudly…

So yea I did as Jake told me, and manned up. I finally asked her out and she said yes! The kids seemed ok with us dating. Actually they seemed pretty excited about it. I was happy that Zach and Mia seemed to love Bella as much as I do.

After we talked to the kids we went to talk to my parents. We caught them making out… not too fun. Geez. I'm a grown man and they still possess the ability to embarrass the crap out of me. But, I would endure that embarrassment a thousand times over to hear Bella laugh like that again. Yup, I'm definitely falling hard for her. If I fall anymore there isn't going to be any space left; I will be all the way in the lake of love. But guess what? I wouldn't mind at all.

When we got to my car we realized out dilemma. We don't want to leave each other, but we have to get to the same place with two cars. Finally, after thinking for a while I told her I would drive her to the date and then pick her up tomorrow. I was already formulating a plan to get to her house early so I could take her out again. Especially since I would have to go into work the day after. I wanted as much time with her as I can.

When we got to the diner we made a lot of conversation. It was nice that we never seemed at a loss of things to say to each other. The waitress sucked, but I could handle that. At one point I was trying to get rid of that horrible waitress and I accidentally called Bella my girlfriend. After the shock wore off of her, she gave me crap about not asking and not being romantic. So I have her romance.

"Well, ok then." I stood up and cleared my throat before starting to talk loud enough that everyone in the diner could hear me. Yea I'm mean, she has told me before that she doesn't like to be the center of attention but I couldn't help myself. . "Hey, can I have everyone's attention for just a second? I'm Emmett and my lovely date here is Bella. I have an important question for her, which apparently needs to be romantic. So, I figured what romantic gesture is better than embarrassing the crap out of her?" I looked over at her to make sure I was indeed embarrassing her. Which, of course I was. She had her head on her hands peeking at me through her fingers. She was blushing as red as a tomato, though she was trying to hide it. I loved it! "Anyway, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Apparently asking someone to be your girlfriend is nowhere near as exciting as asking someone to be your wife, because everybody simply went back to what they were doing as soon as I was done making a fool out of both of us. But I refused to sit until she answered me. "Bella, are you going to answer me?"

"Emmett, sit down." She hissed out at me. Her anger wasn't as intimidating as she thought it was.

"I can't until you answer me…"

"Fine. Yes, Emmett. You are my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. Just sit down." I did as she asked, but instead of sitting on the opposite side of the booth I sat right next to her.

"So, you're my girlfriend. That means I get to kiss you all the time. Right?"

That put the smile back on her face. "I suppose it does." She said.

This commenced our first kiss. It was amazing. Her lips were so soft. I kept pulling her face closer and closer to me. I couldn't help myself, but she seemed to be ok with that. We kissed like that until neither of us could breathe. I, however, refused to stop. I guess I would rather pass out than stop kissing this beautiful woman. She had to make the move to pull away.

After the kiss, the waitress was still being disrespectful. But Bella took care of that. She told that woman off and demanded a new waiter. Let me tell you that was so hot! I don't know what it is about her, but when she's angry she looks even more gorgeous.

The date continued on fairly easily. Then I had to take her home. I didn't want to say goodbye and it seemed like she didn't want to either. Which made my night. We locked into another kiss and again she had to pull away. I definitely wasn't going to…

I finally left her to go to bed. I don't think I could have done it if I hadn't already decided to come over in the morning and take her to breakfast.

I did just that the next morning. We I got to her house she was acting a little strange and jumpy. But I let it go, she eventually told me what happened. I couldn't believe her dream. Maybe she was just as entranced with me as I am with her. One could only hope. When she told me about it I realized that I was definitely in love with her…

The only question was, is it too early to tell her that? Would she think I am crazy for feeling so deeply for her after only a few months of knowing each other and not even a day of dating? I need advice!

This brings me to where I am now, in the kitchen with my dad and Edward (after being practically banished from hanging out with my mom, Alice, and Bella). I was telling them everything about our relationship. Not just the dates, but what happened even before that. How much I already loved her…

"So, what do you think? Is it too early to feel like this? Am I moving too fast?" I asked them.

My dad was the first to answer. "No, son, I don't think it's too fast. It might seem that way to other people, but as long as the pace is comfortable for you and Bella that's all that matters."

"That's the thing, what if she will think I'm moving too fast?

"You'll never know if you don't put yourself out there." Edward chimed in. "For me I knew I would spend the rest of my life with Alice in a month. But, unlike you I couldn't hold it in. I blurted out at the library. Like loudly. She just looked at me and told me 'of course you do. I love you too.' And went back to studying."

"That is a lot less dramatic than what I expect from Alice." I replied.

"I know that's what I thought" He said with a laugh.

"I knew the day I met your mother and I told her that too. She slapped me. But she secretly loved it, because she accepted my date request. She didn't tell me she loved me until probably six months later. You don't always have to be on the same page." Dad said.

"So, you think I should tell her?" I asked.

"If you feel it you should have to keep it bottled in." Edward told me.

I guess that made sense. But I didn't have much time to think about it anymore at the moment, because we heard the girls heading in here.

When they walked in Bella looked really happy. She must like gossiping with the girls. Not that I can say much, I was pretty much doing the same thing with dad and Edward.

"Hey everyone." She said in a very chipper voice.

"Hi Bella!" Dad and Edward replied, while I walked over to give her a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle and Edward must be pretty loud because just a few seconds out after they yelled out the greeting we all heard loud footsteps and an even louder voice calling. "MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make another EmPOV. It isn't very long but I think it's pretty important. I hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Bye everyone!" Bella yelled as she and Graham headed out the door.

I was still a little shocked that I let the fact that I love her slip out like that. I mean don't get me wrong, I do love the woman. But, I had hoped to tell her in a more romantic way. Oh, well. It seems as if blurting our feelings out at each other is just our thing. It does take all the stress of planning away, I guess.

I turned to my two little terrors. They were both smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You love Bella!" Amelia yelled at me."

I may have blushed a tiny bit at that. "Oh. You guys heard that?"

They both nodded.

"Well, yes I do love her." I admitted to them.

"Me too!" Mia replied.

We both turned to Zach, expecting him to say the same thing. I mean it is pretty obvious that my little guy loved Bella too. She is the first woman, besides my mom and Alice, that he has let into his heart. But, he didn't answer. He actually looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Zach! What's wrong?" I asked frantically, moving closer to him and grabbing him in a hug.

He didn't answer right away, so I just let him calm himself down. Mia didn't like her brother crying any more than I did, she decided to try and help by joining our hug. Zach finally calmed his crying down into little sniffles. So, I decided to try to figure out what was wrong again. "Zach, buddy, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" he whimpered.

"Do you not like Bella? I thought that you did."

"No, I do like Bella. That's the problem!" he yelled causing Mia and I to take a step away from him. We definitely weren't expecting that. Zach was the most laid back person in our family, he doesn't yell very often. But, when he does you know that he is upset.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like Bella a lot. What if she doesn't like me? Or what if she leaves, then I will lose her and Graham. I don't wanna lose them daddy! I already lost one mommy because I wasn't good enough. What if I'm not good enough for Bella too!?"

Yea, my heart broke right then and there for my kids. No kids should have those worries in their heads. God, if I could get my hands on Lauren right now…

I took that step back towards Zach and grabbed his face in both of my hands, forcing him to look up at me. "I want you to listen to me. Both of you actually." I said letting my eyes go between both of my kids. "You are both the best kids ever. You are good enough. Your mother was the one who wasn't good enough for us. She tried to make us feel like we weren't good enough to make herself feel better. But, you two are SO much better than she will ever be. And one day when she realizes that, and she tries to come back into your lives you will get to tell her that. I don't want you to even have to THINK about her anymore. We don't need her and we are better than her. YOU GUYS are better than her, and she will never get to know what wonderful, amazing, talented, awesome, beautiful people you are." I paused to let that sink in with them. "Now, that said I would like to say that I can absolutely guarantee that Bella would never leave us. But, I can't do that. I can't guarantee anything. However, I can say that Bella loves both of you and I know that she sees what amazing people you are. And I am ALMOST positive that she will be in our lives for a long time if we let her. Bella is a good woman and I think that she has been good for us. But, if you don't believe what I'm saying maybe tomorrow you can tell her what you're thinking and you can see what she thinks."

"Do you think she will be mad if I ask her?" He asked.

"I really don't think so. I think that she will want to reassure you that she loves you, so much. I can tell just by watching her with you guys that she loves you just as much as she loves Graham." I told him, believing every word that I said.

"Ok." he said.

"What about you, Mia. Is there anything that you're worried about honey?"

"No way. Bella is so nice, not like mom was… Bella let me wear a fairy wings to the cook out and she let me play football! She said that mom was wrong. Papa and nana love me no matter what I look like!" Mia replied enthusiastically.

"Well, that's nice of her. But, why would nana and papa care what you wear baby?" I asked, confused.

"Oh," she looked down at the floor, obviously not wanting to answer. "Um. Mom used to tell me that papa and nana only liked me because I was little and cute. I was worried because I'm not little anymore. So, I thought I had to look extra cute so that they would still love me." She said.

I was going to answer, but I didn't get the chance.

"WHAT?" I heard before the rest of my family popped into the room. Obviously they were listening to our little heart to heart. Now usually that would make me a little mad. But, this time I'm glad that they are here to reassure Mia that Lauren was completely wrong.

"Honey! You have to know that that isn't true at all. We love you because of who you are, not what you look like. We would love you if you ran around naked all the time, I mean we would be a little concerned, but we would love you just the same." My dad told her.

The last part caused Mia (and the rest of really) to giggle a little. "I know papa. Bella told me that, well not the naked part. But she told me that you would love me not matter how big I get or what I wear. She told me that you will always loves me. She told me I am beautiful."

"Well Bella is exactly right." My mom replied. "We love you, no matter what. And you are the most beautiful girl ever."

"I love you too papa and nana." Mia said running to them to give them a huge hug.

I am not ashamed to admit that that scene made me tear up. It also made me pretty angry; I really wish I could just make my kids forget everything that Lauren ever said or did to them. However, I was feeling pretty happy as well. Bella really does seem to be doing a lot of good for my family. I can't wait to see her so that I can thank her.

"Ok everyone let's have a group hug, because we will all love each other no matter what. Then Zach, Mia, and I are going to go home and spend some time together."

Everyone did as I asked. Then, all three of us headed home. When we got there I asked them what they wanted to do. I was surprised when they both wanted to do the same thing.

So, the rest of our night consisted of eating Subway, making cookies, and watching the talent show video that Bella made for me, and sitting outside catching lightning bugs and looking at the stars. I was a pretty goodnight.

I truly love my family, and I can feel that it is getting bigger. I mean there is a saying: "Bigger is better." I have a feeling that this saying is completely true in this case. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**I pretty happy that I was able to get this chapter up fairly quickly. I know it's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it. I was asked to make a chapter that showcases what Emmett does at work, so here it is! Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

The next day was quite eventful even before I got to work. First, Bella ran into me in only my towel; then Zach and the other two kids made Bella cry (happy tears of course) by telling her how much he loves her; and the boys were a handful on the way to school. Graham must have been inspired by the "I love Bella" moment that Zach had this morning because he felt the need to tell me that he loves me as well, however it wasn't as planned out as Zach's declaration. It was a very Graham thing to do, very laid back.

We were all listening to the radio and talking about random nonsense when he brought it up.

"Hey Emmett?" he asked.

"What's up G-man?" I reply, glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

"You know how Zach told mom he loves her?"

"Mhmm." I said curiously.

"Even though I have a dad, I love you too ya know. Maybe I can have two dads. That would be pretty cool. I can even share my dad with Zach and Mia so that they can have two dads too…" he said.

Wow. Umm, ok. I don't know what to say to that really. So, I suffice with "I love you too Graham."

He simply nods in reply and goes back to talking with Zach.

Like I said it was very random and laid back. But that is Graham to a T.

I finally made it to the hospital after dropping off the boys and I made my way to the pediatric wing. I grabbed the files of the patients that I have scheduled for today off of my receptionist's desk. Jane is always here early getting those files ready. She can be pretty stern when it comes to adults but she's a sucker for kids. That is a good thing for me because that means she won't take any crap from some of the more demanding parents that we get.

As hard as it can be at times I have volunteered to take on patients that are suspected to be abused by Child Protective Services. They force the parents to bring their kids to me to be checked out and if I suspect that anything is wrong I am to report it straight to CPS immediately. So, the parents that we get tend to be difficult. I'm sad to say that more often than not, the kids that I check out have injuries that lead me to believe that they are being abused. It sucks dealing with those parents, but I do for the kids. They need someone to stick up for them.

This is why my office is in the hospital, so that if a child comes into the emergency room with potentially abusive parents I can head straight down there and check it out right away.

Today I have five appointments, but who knows what chaos will happen down in the emergency room.

I was done with three out of the five appointments by three O' clock, all of those turned out to have abusive parents. Days like these tend to drain me. So, I'm sitting here at my desk with my head in my hands. I definitely need a break. Time to go get a snack!

"Jane, would you like a snack or something from the cafeteria? I need a break." I ask as I head out.

"Ooooo. I NEED a coffee. And can you get me a Rice Crispy Treat?" she answers. I should've known. Those are her weaknesses.

"Didn't you have both of those things today, missy?" I ask teasingly.

"Yes I have, but I'm an adult and I can have more if I want to." She playfully glared at me.

I laughed at that, there is the snarkiness that I know and love. "Ok, I'll go retrieve your bad habits."

She simply rolled her eyes and giggled.

In the cafeteria I took my time looking around, still trying to clear my head before my next patient came in. I just feel so bad for all of these kids. My mind always goes to what would happen if I weren't in my kids' lives, would they have gotten more than emotional abuse? Just thinking that makes me shudder.

After a while I head back upstairs with my snacks with fifteen minutes left until my next appointment.

"Geez, was the line that long McCarty?" Jane snarked.

"Nope, just needed to clear my head." I responded.

She gives a long sigh. "Yea, I get that. It's been a bad day so far. Good luck with the next one."

"Thanks." I said, walking into my office.

The fourth appointment did not go well at all. First I found that the child was indeed being abused, and then the parents tried to get violent with me when they went to hit the little girl in my office! I mean really? I pushed the woman back (which was a little difficult for me to do, not used to putting my hands on women), Jane must have heard the scuffle because the next thing I know our security guard, Felix, bursts in the room and carries the woman out. She is cussing the whole way out.

I turn to the little boy and find him cowering in the corner. "Hey, Bryce, its ok. She isn't here anymore, she can't hurt you. I'm going to call Grace, your social worker, ok?"

He only nods, getting tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to come sit with me? I have cars that my son left here or even some crayons and paper. You can sit in the chair and play while I make the phone call." I tell him trying to cheer him up if even a little bit.

He just nods again, walking toward my desk. I went to sit in my chair and was dialing the social worker's number when I heard him talk. It was the first thing I have heard him say since he stepped foot in here.

"Can I sit on your lap? What if she comes back to get me?" he asks in a whimper.

"Sure you can buddy. You sit can here with me. My friend Felix is going to make sure that she isn't going to get back in here, I promise."

He nods again. He sits and plays with Zach's cars while I'm talking to Grace. She is there to get him and the statement that I wrote for her to take to court with her whenever they get a trial against Bryce's mom.

The fifth appointment was pretty late around six thirty or seven and it went a lot better, turns out the child is just very clumsy. CPS was worried because she broke both her arm and her leg at once, but I could tell that she just fell. Nothing seemed forced about the injury and the parents seemed truly worried about her. Morgan, the little girl didn't seem to have any fear of them either. This made me so happy, it's good to see happy families like this every once and a while.

However, that happiness didn't last too long because I got a call from Jake a few minutes after Morgan and her parents left. Apparently Graham hurt his arm pretty badly and they were all on their way here. I can't officially check him out for two reasons; one, I'm only hired to look after possible abuse victims and second, because I know him and he's like family. But, I am definitely going to go down to the emergency room to see what happened and how bad it is.

Of course I beat them down there, so I just waited at the door for them.


End file.
